Amnesia
by alienacass
Summary: FF Yunjae (one-shot). Summary: Yunjae adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Saat mereka akan pergi berbulan madu, pesawat terbang yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka berdua terluka parah yang mengakibatkan mereka mengalami amnesia.


**Title:** Amnesia

**Genre:** Drama, romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Yunjae

**Length:** One-shot

**Author: **alienacass

**Warning:** yaoi

**Characters: **Kim Jaejoong (23), Jung Yunho (25), dll

**Disclaimer:** Yunjae bukan milik saya

**Summary:** Yunjae adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Saat mereka akan pergi berbulan madu, pesawat terbang yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka berdua terluka parah yang mengakibatkan mereka mengalami amnesia.

* * *

**Amnesia**

Seorang pria tampan terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit dengan balutan perban di kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa orang tengah berkomunikasi. "Pasien Kim Jaejoong mengalami amnesia."

Perlahan pria tersebut membuka matanya. Ia berada di tempat yang asing baginya. Aroma obat-obatan menyeruak tajam. 'Dimana aku?'

"Dokter, pasien Jung Yunho sudah sadar." Seorang perawat wanita segera memberitahukan sang dokter yang sedang menangani satu lagi pasien di ruangan tersebut.

Sang dokter pun segera menghampiri pasiennya yang baru sadar. "Yunho-sshi, anda sudah sadar." Ia pun mengecek kondisi pasien tersebut.

"Aku di mana?" Pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho masih merasa kebingungan. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Anda sedang di rumah sakit." Sang dokter memberitahu Yunho. "Pesawat yang Anda tumpangi bersama istri Anda mengalami kecelakaan."

"Pesawat? Kecelakaan?" Yunho tampak berpikir keras.

Sang dokter menatap Yunho. "Apa Anda tidak ingat bahwa pesawat yang Anda tumpangi bersama istri Anda mengalami kecelakaan? Menurut keluarga Anda, Anda dan istri Anda baru saja menikah dan hendak pergi berbulan madu ke Eropa. Namun, pesawat yang Anda tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan."

Yunho terlihat tambah kebingungan. "Menikah? Bulan madu? Siapa?"

"Anda dan istri Anda, Kim Jaejoong." Jawab sang dokter.

"Siapa Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho lagi. "Lalu siapa aku?"

Dr. Park, dokter yang menangani Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan berat hati memberitahukan kepada keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim bahwa kedua pasiennya mengalami amnesia. Keduanya bahkan tidak bisa mengingat identitas mereka sendiri.

Ny. Jung dan Ny. Kim yang baru saja menjadi besan tidak bisa menahan tangis mereka. Baru saja mereka berbahagia atas pernikahan kedua anak mereka, tetapi kebahagiaan tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bencana.

Dr. Park menyarankan agar Yunho dan Jaejoong dirawat di kamar terpisah agar pasien bisa merasa tenang tanpa keberadaan pasien lain di ruang perawatannya.

"Apa benar namaku Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada ibunya yang saat ini sedang menungguinya di rumah sakit.

"Ya Sayang." Ny. Kim membelai rambut putranya satu-satunya. "Namamu adalah Kim Jaejoong, tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi Jung Jaejoong, karena kau baru saja menikah dengan pria bermarga Jung, yaitu Jung Yunho."

"Apa semua itu benar? Aku ini seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria?" Jaejoong belum bisa mempercayai perkataan Ny. Kim. "Anda tidak berbohong kan, Nyonya?"

Ny. Kim tidak bisa menahan aliran air matanya. Putra kesayangannya memanggil dirinya 'Nyonya'. "Jae, panggil aku 'Umma'. Aku ini adalah ibumu."

"Umma?" Jaejoong tampak ragu-ragu memanggil wanita di depannya ini dengan sebutan 'Umma'. Akan tetapi, hati kecilnya merasa tidak tega melihat wanita tersebut menangis. Ia pun memeluk wanita itu untuk menenangkannya. "Kenapa menangis?"

Setelah satu minggu dirawat di rumah sakit, tampak tidak ada kemajuan dengan ingatan pasangan Yunjae. Keduanya tidak mengingat apa pun. Akhirnya, dokter mengizinkan mereka pulang dan harus memeriksakan diri secara rutin ke rumah sakit.

Keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim memutuskan bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk saat ini akan dirawat oleh keluarga masing-masing. Dengan kondisi mereka saat ini akan sulit bagi mereka untuk mengingat satu sama lain.

"Jae, selamat datang! Ini adalah rumah kita." Tn. Kim membukakan pintu rumah mereka untuk menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong dari rumah sakit.

"Whoa!" Jaejoong terkesima dengan besarnya ukuran rumah mereka. Ternyata ia adalah anak orang kaya, Ia juga dibuat terperangah saat ia melihat para pelayan di rumahnya tersebut berjejer untuk menyambut kedatangannya. "Apa ini rumahku?"

"Rumah ini adalah rumah kita dan mereka semua adalah pelayan di rumah ini. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka." Tn. Kim menjelaskan.

"Whoa!" Jaejoong masih saja terkesima. Barang-barang yang ia lihat di rumahnya ini tentulah bukan barang-barang murahan.

"Ayo sekarang kita ke kamarmu!" Ajak Ny. Kim.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong dibuat terkagum-kagum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kamarnya sangat besar. Menurutnya ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah kamar yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang. Ia bahkan melihat sebuah piano besar di dekat jendela kamarnya. Selain itu, terdapat beberapa alat musik lain juga. "Apa piano ini punyaku?"

Tn. Kim mengangguk. "Iya, Sayang. Kau sangat suka bermain musik. Bahkan kau bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang musisi."

Jaejoong sangat senang mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ia pun duduk di depan pianonya dan bermaksud memainkannya. Saat ia akan menyentuhkan tangannya di tuts piano, ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Tanya Ny. Kim heran.

Jaejoong menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Aku tak ingat bagaimana memainkannya."

Ny. Kim menangis seketika, sedangkan Tn. Kim berusaha menghibur Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir! Kau pasti akan segera mengingatnya kembali. Kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya beristirahatlah. Kami akan memanggilmu saat makan malam nanti."

Setelah Jaejoong tertidur, Tn. Kim menuntun istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya yang terus saja menangis.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ny. Kim bertanya kepada suaminya.

"Kita harus terus bersabar dan berusaha untuk membantunya mengembalikan ingatannya kembali." Tn. Kim berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Dokter mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan untuknya bisa mengingat semuanya sangat kecil dan bisa memakan waktu selama bertahun-tahun." Ny. Kim tampak putus asa.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah terus menyemangatinya. Kita tidak boleh bersedih dan harus terlihat kuat di hadapannya." Kata Tn. Kim kepada istrinya.

Ny. Kim mengangguk pelan dan mengusap air matanya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Tidak ada perkembangan yang berarti dari Jaejoong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, walaupun setiap hari Ny. Kim menunjukkan foto-foto lamanya dan barang-barang kesayangannya. Yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini hanyalah mencoba menghapal hal-hal yang harus ia hapal.

"Jae, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ny. Kim menginterupsi Jaejoong yang sedang melihat-lihat album foto masa kecilnya.

"Siapa?" Jaejoong menutup album foto yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri!" Ny. Kim tersenyum manis kepada putranya. "Ia sedang menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Dengan rasa penasaran, Jaejoong bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia menemukan seorang pria tampan duduk di atas sofa. Pria tersebut tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Apakah Anda orang yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Hallo, Jae!" Pria tersebut menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa Anda." Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah murung.

"Hallo, Jae! Perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho." Pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, kau adalah Yunho?" Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. "Kau suamiku?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia masih tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong. Ia terkejut saat Jaejoong mulai terisak. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks… Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tak mengingat apa pun tentangmu." Air mata Jaejoong mengalir deras di pipinya.

Yunho segera memeluk tubuh rapuh istrinya tersebut untuk menenangkannya. "Ssshhh… Jangan menangis! Aku pun sama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu merasa sedih, karena kau tak sendirian."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho di tubuhnya dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya tersebut. "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu, lebih baik kita mulai dari awal. Anggap saja kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Ny. Kim yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik dinding tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. Ia merasa bahwa ada setitik harapan untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong. Ia berharap kehadiran Yunho dapat mengembalikan ingatan putranya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku adalah anak tunggal keluarga Jung." Yunho memulai percakapan.

"Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Aku juga anak tunggal." Balas Jaejoong. "Aku adalah lulusan dari jurusan seni musik."

"Wah, pastinya kau pandai bermain musik!" Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi kagumnya.

Jaejoong tertunduk. "Seharusnya begitu, tetapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana bermain musik."

"Hey, jangan bersedih!" Ujar Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar memainkan alat musik bersama-sama?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia kembali menatap wajah Yunho. "Kau mau belajar memainkan alat musik bersamaku?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti alat musik. Mungkin jika kita belajar bersama, kita akan lebih cepat mengerti. Lagipula, sepertinya akan sangat membosankan jika belajar sendirian."

"Ada banyak alat musik di kamarku. Ayo kita ke sana!" Jaejoong menuntun Yunho menuju ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho melepaskan pegangan tangan Jaejoong. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa orang yang baru saja kau kenal ke kamarmu?"

"Benar juga." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh, tapi kau kan sebenarnya bukan orang asing. Jadi, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Appa dan umma pasti tidak akan marah."

"Wah! Kamarmu rapi sekali." Seru Yunho saat memasuki kamar Jaejoong. "Kau punya banyak boneka." Ia menghampiri koleksi boneka milik Jaejoong.

"Umma mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penggemar gajah dan Hello Kitty. Aku mengoleksi boneka gajah dan Hello Kitty. Barang-barangku juga banyak yang bercorak gajah dan Hello Kitty." Jaejoong menunjukkan koleksi barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Wah, kau menaruh piano besar di kamarmu." Kini Yunho menghampiri piano milik Jaejoong.

"Aku sangat ingin memainkannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya." Jaejoong kembali bersedih.

"Ayo kita coba!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di bangku di depan piano. Ia membawa jari-jari Jaejoong untuk menyentuh tuts piano. "Rasakanlah!"

"Aku tidak bisa." Jaejoong menjauhkan jari-jarinya dari tuts piano tersebut.

Yunho mengambil sebuah buku yang berisikan not-not lagu untuk piano. "Apa kau bisa membacanya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Yunho merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. Ia berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengambil buku yang berisikan cara membaca not balok dari rak buku. "Ayo kita belajar dari awal!"

Dengan ditemani Yunho, Jaejoong belajar membaca not balok dari awal. Pada awalnya memang terasa sulit, tetapi ia sangat bersemangat untuk melakukannya. Ia ingin segera bisa memainkan pianonya. Ditambah lagi, Yunho selalu memberikan semangat untuknya. "Aku haus. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil minuman di dapur." Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia berbalik. "Kau suka minum apa?"

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku suka teh dengan daun mint. Itu pun kalau ada."

"Baiklah akan kubuatkan." Jaejoong langsung melesat ke dapur.

Ny. Kim sedang asyik membuat kue di dapur. Walaupun mereka mempunyai beberapa orang pelayan, Ny. Kim sering memasak untuk keluarganya. Memasak adalah hobinya dan ia ingin membuatkan kue untuk menantunya yang sedang berkunjung.

"Umma sedang apa?" Jaejoong menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

Ny. Kim tersenyum kepada putranya. "Umma sedang membuatkan kue untuk Yunho."

"Jadi hanya Yunho yang dibuatkan kue, sedangkan aku tidak?" Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kau juga boleh makan kuenya." Jawab Ny. Kim. "Kenapa kau kemari? Di mana Yunho?"

"Dia ada di kamarku. Tidak apa-apa kan ia masuk ke kamarku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Ny. Kim terkekeh. "Tentu saja boleh. Walaupun kalian tidak mengingat satu sama lain, dia itu secara hukum adalah suamimu."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia menjadi salah tingkah karena ia digoda oleh ibunya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Ny. Kim lagi. "Kenapa Yunho ditinggalkan sendirian?"

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku kemari untuk membuatkan minuman untuknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin teh dengan daun mint." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, akan umma buatkan." Ny. Kim menghentikan kegiatannya membuat kue untuk membuat minuman.

"Tidak usah, Umma. Biar aku saja yang membuatnya, tetapi tolong ajari aku. Aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, akan umma ajarkan." Balas Ny. Kim. "Sekarang petiklah beberapa helai daun mint di kebun belakang!"

Selagi menunggu Jaejoong membuat minuman, Yunho melihat-lihat seisi kamar Jaejoong. Dengan melihat barang-barang yang ada di kamar Jaejoong, ia bisa menilai pribadi seperti apakah Jaejoong. Berdasarkan pengamatannya, Jaejoong sangat mencintai musik dan menyukai hal-hal lucu seperti gajah dan Hello Kitty. Ia juga menemukan beberapa piala dan piagam penghargaan yang didapat Jaejoong dari lomba menyanyi. Rupanya Jaejoong sudah mempunyai bakat dalam bidang musik sejak kecil. Selain itu, ia juga melihat foto-foto Jaejoong yang dipajang di dinding. Ia benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

"Maafkan karena aku sudah membuatmu lama menunggu." Jaejoong membawa nampan yang memuat setoples kue kering dan juga teh.

Melihat Jaejoong tampak kerepotan membawa nampan, Yunho segera membantu Jaejoong membawakan nampan tersebut. Mereka pun menyantap kue dan menyesap teh sambil berbincang-bincang. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Menceritakan diri mereka masing-masing. Dengan sekejap mereka menjadi akrab seperti teman dekat.

Malam harinya Yunho makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Kim. Ia banyak berbincang dengan Tn. Kim. Ternyata Tn. Kim adalah sahabat ayahnya sejak kecil.

Tn. dan Ny. Kim pun merasa senang dengan kehadiran Yunho bersama mereka. Mereka sangat bahagia karena ternyata kehadiran Yunho dapat membuat Jaejoong menjadi lebih ceria. Selama seminggu ini Jaejoong tampak kesepian karena hanya tinggal di rumah sambil mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho setiap hari mengunjungi Jaejoong. Mereka belajar memainkan piano. Lebih tepatnya ia menemani dan menyemangati Jaejoong untuk belajar bermain piano. Karena pada dasarnya Jaejoong memang sudah memiliki kemampuan dalam bermain piano, tidak terlalu sulit baginya untuk belajar bermain piano dari awal.

"Jae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita tidak usah belajar piano?" Usul Yunho.

"Kenapa?" Jaejoong tampak kecewa.

"Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari kita melakukan hal yang sama sepanjang hari?" Kata Yunho lagi.

"Apa kau bosan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Yunho. "Hanya saja sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita pergi jalan-jalan ke luar. Bukankah sepulang dari rumah sakit kau tidak pernah pergi berjalan-jalan ke luar?"

"Benar juga." Jawab Jaejoong.

Setelah meminta izin dari Ny. Kim, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman yang masih berada dalam komplek yang sama dengan tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Suasana taman sangat ramai di sore hari. Banyak anak-anak bermain dan ada juga beberapa pasang kekasih yang berkencan di sana.

"Mereka lucu sekali ya!" Jaejoong memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bermain bersama-mereka?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa,"

Yunho menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola. "Bolehkan aku bermain bersama kalian?"

Anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola menghentikan permainan mereka. "Apa Ahjusshi tidak malu bermain bersama kami?"

"Eh, aku ini masih muda. Aku sanggup melawan kalian semua sendirian." Yunho tidak terima dipanggil 'Ahjusshi' oleh anak-anak tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho pun bermain bola bersama dengan anak-anak tersebut.

Jaejoong terkekeh menonton tingkah lucu Yunho saat bermain bola dengan anak-anak tersebut. Ia terbahak-bahak saat melihat Yunho dipecundangi oleh anak-anak tersebut. Walaupun Yunho lebih besar dari anak-anak tersebut, ia kerepotan karena harus menghadapi mereka sendirian.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Anak-anak yang bermain bola bersama Yunho harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yunho pun dengan kelelahan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. "Haaaa… Lelah sekali. Anak-anak tersebut benar-benar mempermainkanku. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menguasai bola."

Jaejoong terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari sakunya. Ia pun kemudian melap keringat di wajah Yunho dengan sapu tangannya.

Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah mereka berdua sekarang sangat dekat. "Terima kasih, Jae." Ia mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong dan melap wajahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak berkata apa pun. Ia merasa gugup dan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Yunho.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan semua orang di taman berhamburan meninggalkan taman tersebut. Tinggallah Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di taman tersebut.

"Jae, ayo kita juga harus segera pulang!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Jae?"

"Aku masih ingin di sini." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan merasakan siraman air hujan di wajahnya.

"Jae, nanti kau sakit." Yunho meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Jaejoong untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari air hujan.

"Biarkan saja." Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin merasakan sejuknya air hujan."

"Jae~" Yunho mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kini membuka matanya. Ia menatap wajah Yunho. "Air hujan sedikit menghapuskan kegundahanku."

"Jae~" Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong sedikit menggigil. "Apa kau sakit, Jae?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Yunho benar-benar khawatir, tetapi orang yang ia khawatirkan justru tampak menikmati cuaca saat ini. Ia terkejut saat Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian menciumnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong yang terlebih dahulu bertindak. Seharusnya ia yang terlebih dahulu yang beraksi. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia membalas ciuman Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mereka berdua pun berciuman di bawah guyuran hujan selama beberapa menit.

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Keduanya masih tampak malu-malu dan tak seorang pun di antara mereka berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Lain halnya dengan ingatan mereka, tampaknya sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Bahkan dokter menyarankan agar mereka tidak usah dipaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu. Biarkan saja semuanya berjalan secara alami.

"Yun, sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. "Bagaimana kalau kita selamanya tidak bisa mengingat kembali masa lalu kita?"

"Kalau begitu, biarlah kita seperti ini." Jawab Yunho singkat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho berkata demikian. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

"Jika itu adalah kehendak Tuhan, aku akan menerimanya." Ia menatap Jaejoong dalam. "Aku bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita untuk hidup setelah kecelakaan tersebut. Lagipula, aku sudah merasa cukup bahagia dengan keadaanku saat ini. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku bisa bersama denganmu setiap hari."

Jaejoong sangat terharu mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun memeluk Yunho dan menangis di pelukan pria tampan tersebut. Ia ingin bisa seperti Yunho, menerima keadaan mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah pasrah dengan keadaan mereka. Lima bulan sudah berlalu, tetapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Mereka tidak tahu kapan ingatan mereka akan kembali dan mereka juga tidak ingin terus-menerus menyusahkan orang tua mereka. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka secara normal. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sebelumnya memang direncanakan untuk mereka tinggali berdua setelah menikah. Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja kembali di perusahaan ayahnya.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama Yunjae tinggal di apartemen mereka. Setelah selesai menonton televisi, mereka masuk ke kamar mereka untuk tidur. Yunho harus beristirahat karena besok ia sudah mulai bekerja.

"Yun, apa kau sudah akan tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hmmm…" Yunho menggumam sambil memejamkan matanya. "Pindahan sangat melelahkan. Lagipula besok aku sudah mulai masuk kerja. Kau pun juga pasti lelah, tidurlah!"

"Tapi…" Jaejoong ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Yunho membuka matanya. "Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman tidur denganku?" Ia bangkit dan mengambil bantalnya. "Aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku." Jaejoong menarik kembali Yunho ke atas tempat tidur.

"Lalu?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah malam pertama kita. Apa kau tidak ingin kita melakukan sesuatu?" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak ingin kita terburu-buru. Aku tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan saat kau masih kehilangan ingatanmu. Aku ingin menunggu sampai ingatanmu membaik. Jangan sampai nanti kau menyesal."

Jaejoong tampak kecewa. "Kita tidak tahu kapan ingatan kita akan kembali. JIka ingatan kita tidak pernah kembali, apakah kita tidak akan melakukannya untuk selamanya?"

Yunho terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Jikalau ingatanmu tidak pernah kembali, setidaknya tunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk menyerahkan dirimu seutuhnya kepadaku."

"Apa kau meragukanku sekarang?" Jaejoong merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Yunho menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja jika kita melakukannya malam ini juga, bukankan tampak terburu-buru? Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong sudah lelah berdebat.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bosan berada di apartemennya senidrian saat Yunho pergi bekerja. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya seorang istri mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tampak kebingungan. Ia pun menelepon ibunya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. "Umma, aku bosan sendirian di sini dan aju juga tidak tahu bagaimana mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke sana agar umma bisa mengajariku?"

Jaejoong pun pergi ke rumah orang tuanya untuk belajar menjadi istri yang baik. "Umma, ajarkan aku memasak! Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho. Aku ingin mengantarkan bekal makan siang ke kantornya."

Tiba-tiba saja Ny. Kim menitikkan air matanya. "Umma senang karena kau mau belajar menjadi istri yang baik." Ia membelai rambut anaknya.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang ini aku adalah seorang istri. Aku bertanggung jawab atas rumah tanggaku." Jawab Jaejoong. "Mengapa umma menangis?"

Ny, Kim segera menghapus air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Umma senang karena akhirnya kau mau juga belajar memasak."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku adalah anak yang nakal dan sering membantah saat umma ingin mengajariku memasak?" Jaejoong penasaran.

Ny. Kim menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau bukan anak yang nakal. Umma sangat bangga punya anak sepertimu."

Jaejoong akhirnya selesai membuat makanan yang sederhana. Ia sangat senang karena dapat menyelesaikan masakan pertamanya. Ia ingin Yunho mencicipi masakan pertama yang pernah ia buat. Ia sangat antusias untuk mengantarkan bekal ke kantor suaminya. Ia tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan tanggapan dari suaminya mengenai masakannya tersebut. Ia pergi ke kantor suaminya di antar oleh sopir.

Pada jam makan siang jalanan sangat macet karena para pegawai pergi ke luar kantor untuk makan siang. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Waktu makan siang sudah hampir berakhir. Ia khawatir ia akan terlambat. "Pak Lee, aku turun di sini saja. Kantornya sudah dekat. Aku akan berjalan kaki saja." Ia memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil.

Jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, kantor Yunho tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Jadi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berlari sambil menenteng tas kecil berisi kotak bekal. Ia sangat terburu-buru sampai-sampai ia tidak memerhatikan kendaraan yang melintas. Ia terserempet sebuah mobil dan terjatuh di atas jalan raya beraspal. Kepalanya membentur tepi trotoar. Darah mengalir di dahinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat orang-orang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya melintas.

**"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi terkenal. Aku tidak sudi untuk menikah dengan seorang pria. Karirku jauh lebih penting daripada sebuah pernikahan konyol sesame jenis."**

**"Umma, berhentilah mengajariku pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh wanita! Aku ini seorang pria, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan tersebut."**

**"Jung Yunho, jangan harap kau bisa menikah denganku! Aku tidak suka terikat. Aku mencintai kebebasan. Tak seorang pun bisa mengaturku. Kedua orang tuaku saja tak bisa mengaturku, apalagi kau. Kau tahu? Kau ini gay yang sangat menjijikan. Jangan hanya karena ayah kita bersahabat, lantas kau berharap untuk memilikiku. Aku menentang dengan keras perjodohan kita!"**

**"Walaupun kita menikah, jangan harap kau bisa memilikiku! Sepulang dari Eropa nanti, kita menjalani hidup kita masing-masing. Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersamamu."**

Jaejoong tersadar dari mimpinya. Ia terbangun di atas sebuah tempat tidur putih di sebuah klinik. Ia hanya mengalami luka ringan di kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. "Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Yunho mendapatkan ingatannya kembali? Ia pasti akan membenciku. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tak boleh mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Ini tidak boleh terjadi." Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kemudian berlari menuju kantor suaminya.

"Yunho, akhirnya kau kembali bekerja." Yoochun, rekan kerja Yunho, baru kembali dari rapat dengan perusahaan lain. "Apa kau ingat kepadaku?"

Yunho tersenyum kepada Yoochun. "Tentu saja aku ingat kepadamu."

"Benarkah? Kukira kau tidak akan ingat kepadaku. Apa sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu?" Tanya Yoochun.

Yunho terkekeh. Ia kemudian beranjak untuk menutup dan mengunci ruang kerjanya. "Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak hilang ingatan."

"Apa?" Yoochun terkejut.

"Ssshttt… Jangan berbicara terlalu keras." Yunho memperingatkan Yoochun. "Karena kau adalah sahabatku dan sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, aku menceritakannya kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, terutama keluargamu." Yoochun merasa kesal karena sudah dibodohi.

"Keluarga sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu mengapa kau melakukannya?" Yoochun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau sudah membohongi semua orang. Apa tujuanmu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan mengenai pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong." Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Ia benar-benar membenciku dan menentang pernikahan kami. Saat aku tersadar setelah kecelakaan tersebut, aku mendengar bahwa ia mengalami amnesia. Kupikir ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan hatinya."

"Kau licik. Kau menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendekati orang yang kau sukai." Yoochun berkomentar.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari keadaannya. Namun, hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura seperti ini?" Lalu bagaimana jika ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?" Tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia akan semakin membenciku jika ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Mengenai hal itu, aku pasrah. Setidaknya aku pernah memiliki kenangan indah bersamanya." Yunho tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Jaejoong selama lima bulan terakhir. "Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku akan terus mengingatnya seumur hidupku. Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, walaupun pada akhirnya aku tak bisa memilikinya."

Yoochun berdecak. "Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintamu kepadanya? Padahal dia berperangai buruk, anak pembangkang, angkuh, dan sepertinya tidak ada sifat baik yang ia miliki."

"Cinta itu buta. Mungkin karena sejak awal aku sudah mempersiapkan hatiku untuknya. Sejak kecil orang tuaku sudah memberitahukan bahwa aku dijodohkan dengannya, sehingga mulai saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya boleh mencintainya." Yunho menjelaskan. "Saat aku bersama dengannya lima bulan ini, aku menemukan bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Ia patuh kepada orang tuanya dan ramah kepada semua orang."

"Itu karena ia sedang amnesia. Sifat aslinya berbanding terbalik." Yoochun menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku yakin bahwa ia sebenarnya orang yang baik." Yunho bersikeras.

"Ya sudahlah, aku tidak akan menang berdebat dengan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sepertimu. Apa pun yang aku katakan, kau pasti akan membelanya." Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Waktu istirahat hampir berakhir, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku."

Yunho membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya untuk Yoochun. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan berlinangan air mata. "Jae?" Tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Jae, apa kabar?" Yoochun menjadi salah tingkah. "Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja." Ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Yunho.

"Jae." Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia yakin Jaejoong mendengar percakapannya dengan Yoochun. "Maafkan aku. Aku…"

"Hiks…" Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yunho. Ia menangis kencang di pelukan suaminya.

"Jae?" Yunho bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Seharusnya Jaejoong murka kepadanya, bukan?

"Hiks… Kenapa kau berbuat demikian?" Jaejoong masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Jae. Aku bersalah karena sudah membohongimu." Yunho dengan ragu membelai punggung Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mencintaiku, padahal aku sudah bersikap sangat buruk kepadamu?" Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jae." Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap mata istrinya tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak layak mendapatkan cintamu. Aku… Aku adalah orang yang sangat jahat. Aku membangkang terhadap kedua orang tuaku dan bahkan sering membentak ibuku. Namun, kalian terus saja memberikanku kasih sayang yang melimpah dan selalu mendampingiku dan menyemangatiku, sehingga aku tidak merasa terpuruk di masa-masa sulitku karena kehilangan ingatanku." Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar. "Akulah yang harus meminta maaf kepada kalian."

Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh istrinya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jae."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. "Terima kasih. Kau berhasil mengajariku untuk mencintaimu. Sekarang aku mencintaimu dan aku tak ingin melepaskanmu."

"Jae." Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Ia mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya cintanya terbalas juga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahannya, terhadap Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia bersyukur bahwa Tuhan telah mengambil ingatannya sementara waktu. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan berusaha memperbaiki diri dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakan Yunho yang selama ini telah mencintainya dan selalu berada di sisinya saat ia membutuhkan seseorang di masa sulitnya.

* * *

**Pojok curhat:**

Coba hitung berapa kali Yunho manggil "Jae"? Wkwkwkwkkwkw

Mohon maaf, mungkin ceritanya tidak masuk akal. Waktu nonton Rooftop Prince kan katanya walaupun hilang ingatan, tubuh kita tidak akan lupa dengan aktivitas rutin yang sudah biasa dilakukan, tapi di ff ini Jaejoong benar-benar lupa hal-hal seperti itu, yaitu main piano. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan lupa sih, tapi emang dianya aja yang ngerasa ga bisa, pesimis duluan. Tapi ya saya buat begini untuk keberlangsungan ceritanya.


End file.
